Champion in the Making
by SketchyDemon
Summary: This is the tale of Alex and his friend Rocky, Alex is a beginner Trainer aiming to defeat the Elite Four of the region - Omnes. He must defeat 17 Gym Leaders to get there and even if he does will he be powerful enough to take on the Champion and his Rayquaza. Will Alex become a Pokemon legend, or fail and become like many of those who came before him (M for Language/Violence/Sex)
1. Chapter 1: Before the Journey Begins

**((Omnes is a region in the Pokémon world, consisting of 17 gyms – one for each type. It is known as the most difficult Pokémon region, and consists of Pokémon from ALL the known regions, our hero will begin in Hyresta Village, the Pokémon school is here and this is where students must study and train to receive their trainer license. You must be 18 to receive a trainer license so unlike in the games etc, there will be no children who own Pokémon. Because in my story Pokémon can die. This is the tale of Alex, a student aiming for the Omnes elite four. Will he defeat all 17 gym leaders and become a pokemon legend, or fail and become like many of those who came before him..))**

* * *

**Before the Journey Begins**

Alex groaned and pushed his long red hair out of his face, it was time. The exam he had been studying the past two years for was now just behind the school hall's wooden doors that stood in front of his shaking form. He pulled up the sleeves on his dark blue hoodie, he was uncontrollably warm but didn't fancy taking the hooded jacket completely off. He then wiped his sweaty palms on his black skinny jeans. Alex grasped the door handle and was about to pull when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he flinched at the sudden contact.

"A bit jittery are we?" a soothing female voice asked him in a humorous tone.

Alex relaxed and turned to face the girl behind him, it was Saria. Saria had long black hair that fell to her shoulders and a lip piercing that brought a hint of deviance to her beautiful innocent face. Since the course started, Alex had a thing for Saria, but he was always too scared to hint towards his ambitions of getting with her. So, inevitably. He ended up falling into the dreaded friendzone, and stood idly by watching her date douchebags.

"It's too late now" Alex had thought after the latest one a couple of months ago, but he still could not suppress his feelings and was stuck in the vicious circle of friendzone and he hated it, but was still too scared to say anything.

"Yeah a little" he said nervously, "you know I've wanted to be a trainer my whole life, so it's a sort of D-Day for me.." he trailed off.

She smiled at him "I'm sure you'll do great, you're good with Type Theory and apparently that's the majority of the paper" , she opened the doors and turned to face him once more, but this time, rather sternly, "Also you're not the only one who want's be a trainer badly, in case you forgot this IS a course for want-to-be trainers".

"oh.. yeah sorry" Alex replied. She winked and walked inside, followed by Alex.

* * *

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Alex thought to himself as he was walking out of the school gates.

"The question about Kanghask—"His thoughts were soon interrupted by a booming voice behind him.

"DUDE", the voice yelled.

Alex stopped in his tracks and turned to see his green haired friend Rocky, sprinting towards him. He was completely different than Alex, Rocky had short spiky green hair, an ego the size of Omnes and the physique of a Machoke (the brains of one too).

He pulled up when he reached Alex, "how'd you find it bro?" he said between breaths.

"It was okay, did you see the trick question about Sableye and its weaknesses?" Alex replied, "Can't believe they put that in there, the sly fuckers".

A few moments of silence passed, as Alex looked at Rocky and he could almost see the gears moving inside his tiny brain. "shit…" he mumbled " I put that they were weak to psychic types".

Alex stared at Rocky and began to laugh, "Let's go home dumbass".

* * *

Alex and Rocky lived on the same street, so they always walked home together. They had been friends since they were children, and since then had always wanted to be Pokemon trainers and to travel Omnes together.

"So.." Alex said, "still want Chimchar as your starter?".

Rocky nodded, "Out of the starters it's the coolest one, cause it evolves into Infernape. And Infernape is part fighting type, so it's destined for me" Rocky exclaimed, "you still don't have a favourite type do you?" .

"Nah" Alex smiled, "to been the champion you need a balanced team, full of different types".

Rocky stopped walking as they came up to his house, "Still got that dream of becoming champion then?"

Alex nodded as he passed Rocky and continued walking.

"Hey! You never told me which starter you were going to pick if you passed?" Alex ignored him and continued walking, to some this may have looked rude, but in all honesty he hadn't made his mind up yet.

* * *

Alex walked into his home and dropped his bag with a thud, he was tired and needed a nap before he came back down later for dinner.

"HEY MOM" Alex shouted,

"HEY SWEETIE, HOW WAS THE EXAM?" his mother replied,

"FINE, IM GOING UPSTAIRS FOR A FEW HOURS PUT MY DINNER IN THE MICROWAVE AND I'LL REHEAT IT WHEN I WAKE UP" he shouted again, his throat sore.

"OKAY SWEETIE".

He picked up his heavy back-pack and swung it over onto his right shoulder and walked up the cream carpet of the staircase, upon reaching his room he dropped the bag again and flung his converse shoes across the room into the wall of his small bedroom. He closed the curtains and removed his hoodie dropping it on the floor next to his single bed. It camouflaged with the dark blue carpet of his room, but Alex didn't take any notice, he just moved a pillow up on the headboard of his bed so he could lean comfortably and stare at the poster on the wall his bed faced. The poster was a picture of all the starters he was available to choose from, the Hyresta School of Trainers had given this to him in his first class so he could decide what his starter would be years before he actually got it, this was to avoid delay when the starters were being handed out, and to avoid people asking for a different one afterwards as they hadn't thought it through properly. Alex had decided on a type and that was Grass, this was because his older sister Carol was given a Bulbasaur when she started out, and she was now the Grass gym leader in Tulip Town.

He decided he didn't want to copy her completely, so Bulbasaur was out of the question and he'd never really liked Chickorita or Snivy , so it was between Treecko and Turtwig. He thought until he dozed off, and went for his dinner later on.

It was 12'o'clock now, and he still couldn't decide what he wanted. The papers were marked extremely quickly, only taking a night. This is because the region valued their training scheme and wanted people moved into the real world as quickly as possible, however the vast majority returned after only a week or so, after they're Pokémon get beaten badly and cannot be saved. So these "trainers" go back home without a Pokémon won't be able to fulfil their dreams. Some trainers however aren't as lucky, and get killed themselves. The forest path from Hyresta Village to Flintrock is full of wild Beedrill, and many people don't make it through.

"A life of a trainer is hard and dangerous, but the ultimate reward will await the strong willed",

Alex recited the word's from the Omnes league champion Ezekiel, The only trainer in history to have captured a legendary Pokémon, and that Pokémon was Rayquaza, it alone was responsible of making Ezekiel league champion, as its power was unmatched. Alex groaned at the thought of trying to beat a legendary and turned to fall asleep, he was still undecided in his choice but decided he'd take either one. As there were only a certain amount you have to get their early to have your pick, so he thought getting there a bit later would be easier as he wouldn't have to make the choice, because one would have ran out by then, satisfied with his plan he fell asleep.

* * *

"This was a bad idea" Alex moaned to himself, it turned out everyone in the school had passed for the first time in the school's history. Alex had got an A but he was 45 minutes late and found himself at the back of the line, meaning he'd get the last Pokémon left, MEANING he wouldn't get a choice at all. Alex watched as the boy in front of him selected a Pokéball, he'd never met him before but had overheard him talking about choosing a water type, but because Alex and him were the last two in line he might not get the luxury of getting what he wanted.

To his surprise the boy shouted "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY HAD A TOTODILE LEFT", he was ecstatic (and who could blame him). The woman who gave him the Pokémon smiled that he got what he wanted, despite being one of the last in line.

After the boy walked off, Alex stepped forward and looked at the sympathetic woman's face

"I hope you like Grass types.." she trailed off as she placed the small Pokéball into his hands.

Alex smiled with relief , at least got the type that he wanted.

"What Pokémon is it?" Alex asked hesitantly,

"I'll let you find that out" the woman said as she began packing her things, she didn't need to be here anymore, because all the Pokéballs were given out.

Alex turned around and thought to himself "please be a Treecko or Turtwig" he closed his eyes and repeated those thoughts whilst he clicked the button.

Alex opened his eyes…

"Fuck"

* * *

**((Author's note: Hey! I'm new here. Well I've visited this site a lot but I've never made an account before now. This is my first try at fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh D:.I am open to criticism as I want to improve this story and keep it going for a while. I don't know when I'll update this but I'm going to continue working on it today also I hope you people like it :). Plus this is will probably be the most boring chapter in the whole thing cause I was just kind of trying to set the scene, and I'm sorry I left it on a cliffhanger but I've gotta keep people interested somehow. ~ Sketchy))**


	2. Chapter 2: This Could Work

**This Could Work**

"At least I didn't copy my sister" Alex sighed in disappointment as he looked down at the Grass Snake Pokémon that stared at him curiously. It tilted its head to the left as the Pokémon investigated it's trainer with its wide hazel eyes. After a few seconds the starter Pokémon launched its self onto Alex's front and climbed up his chest onto his shoulder and sat, staring at the side of his head. The once curious look in the Pokémon's eyes now replaced with one of confidence.

"Snivy!" the creature squeaked,

"So I guess I'm stuck with you then?" Alex moaned,

The Snivy gave Alex a look of disgust before it jumped off his shoulder elegantly, landing on the laminated floor of the exam hall. It turned and faced Alex again as if it was waiting for something.

"Oh right!" Alex exclaimed sarcastically , "I'm supposed to nickname you right?"

Snivy rolled its eyes,

"I'll name you after I go and get my Pokedex, then I'll be able to tell if you're a boy or a girl" Alex stated, "so I'll just put you back in here for now". He clicked the button on the pokeball and Snivy was sucked inside instantly, not having a moment to protest.

Alex stared at the pokeball in his hand, he didn't like Snivys, they were too cocky and confident. According to a study he had read online, Snivy was the worst starter pokemon and had the highest percentage of failure out of all of them. This was due to them believing they could take on the world before being trained and the fact the majority ignored their trainers as they thought they knew better than them.

"Great" Alex whispered to himself, before he ran out of the exam hall.

* * *

He pushed the large metal doors of the main hall open as he ran inside, slamming the left door into the wall as he did so, causing the hall to echo with the bang he had caused. Over 100 faces stared at him as he entered; they were all seated facing the stage, where the headmaster was congratulating them for passing their exam. The Headmaster or – Mr. O'Donoghue – was stood showing the rest of the students how their pokedexes worked, but thanks to Alex, had been interrupted and did not look happy. The elderly headmaster removed the large glasses from his face slowly and wiped them on his dark blazer, before placing them back on his small ears, all the while keeping his angry eyes focused on Alex.

"Sit down" he said harshly

Alex looked back at his fellow students who still stared at him impatiently; he noticed a waving hand appear over the flurry of un-amused faces, after closer inspection Alex noticed that this hand belonged to Rocky and quickly began making him way through the tide of chairs to reach him, avoiding harsh glares and sly comments in the process. He reached the seat next to his friend and sat down immediately, Alex looked at his black converse to avoid the gaze of the people around him.

"I hope there will be no more interruptions" O'Donoghue said bluntly before carrying on his lecture on pokedexes and pokeballs.

"Dude where have you been?" Rocky whispered to his red haired friend, "Aren't you glad a saved you a seat?"

"I'll tell you later" Alex replied quickly, not wanting to be heard by the others around him.

Alex phased in and out during the headmaster's speech, he already knew how one worked. They'd been taught about it enough during the course of the year, so Alex just sat and fidgeted whilst he was speaking and only looked up once the end had finally arrived.

"I wish you all the best of luck, and that maybe out of all of you, a new champion will await" O'Donoghue nodded as he said this and walked off the stage, before walking out of the doors.

* * *

Alex stepped out of the hall with Rocky after receiving their pokedexes and pokeballs. He looked across the school field that faced the doors he had just came out of, there were flocks of Pidgey being chased by trainers eager to catch their second pokemon. Alex laughed as he saw one fat student fall whilst chasing one of the pokemon.

"He'd probably eat it" Rocky commented, before laughing at his own joke.

Alex chuckled and walked down to an empty patch on the field, he dropped himself and took out the pokeball he had received, he stared at the ball as he spun it in his hand, wondering whether the Snivy contained within would actually listen to him. A shining red light dazed Alex and stopped his thoughts, he turned to see a smiling Chimchar and an excited looking Rocky.

"Bro, I totally got one", his green haired friend exclaimed, "I'm gonna train him into a kickass Infernape!, isn't that right Bruce?", the fire monkey raised its small fist in the air.

"Bruce?" Alex enquired

"You know it!"

Alex turned his attention from Rocky to Bruce,

"Nice to meet you" he said, offering his hand. The Chimchar shook it before walking back over to Rocky and sitting next to him.

"What did you get anyway?"

Alex released the Snivy from its pokeball, and checked his pokedex for its Gender. The screen showed that his Snivy was male and that it knew Tackle and Leer. He closed the red machine and looked at the pokemon before him.

"Alright Kyle, prove to me that all Snivys aren't bad" Alex challenged the tiny pokemon.

The Green Snake nodded confidently.

"Snivy?" Rocky asked confusingly.

"I was last in line.."

"So that's why you were late?"

"Yeah"

"Fancy a battle?"

Alex was caught off guard, "What like right now?"

Rocky smirked, "unless you're chicken"

Alex stood up and faced his friend, "Bring it"

* * *

The two new trainers faced each other as did their pokemon, each eager to win their first battle. A small crowd had circled their once empty spot, all looking eagerly to see who would come out on top. One of these people in the crowd was Saria.

"Look who's here" Rocky said smugly, knowing of Alex's supressed feelings for the female student, he often teased him about it but did hope he'd grow a pair and ask her out one of these days.

Alex blushed as her noticed her, his face turned the same colour as his crimson hair.

"Alright Bruce, let's start this!" Rocky jeered, "Scratch!"

The chimp launched itself towards Kyle, paws raised and claws showing. Ready to make contact.

"Dodge it Kyle! And follow up with a Tackle"

The Snivy narrowly avoided the incoming attack, Bruce swiped but ended up running straight past his foe. The Chimchar turned to see where his target had disappeared only to be met with a powerful tackle, sending Bruce through the crowd and into the dirt face first outside of the makeshift "arena". Kyle stood confidently with a smirk on its face, having successfully executed his trainer's tactic.

Bruce got back to his feet and wiped the dirt from his face, keeping its eyes fixated on the Snivy before him.

"Scratch!" Rocky shouted again

Bruce began bounding forward, with its paw raised once more

"Let's finish this" Alex roared, "Use Leer to throw it off, then tackle!"

Kyle stared into the angry eyes of the Chimchar in front of him, and a shine appeared in his eye. Bruce stopped his run and stood – dazed, wondering what had just caused him to feel so lightheaded. Before Rocky had a chance to shout more orders, his Chimchar was sent flying with a powerful tackle and landed in the dirt again, this time however not getting up.

Rocky ran over to his Chimchar, and was relieved to find he was only knocked out, Bruce was recalled to his Pokeball. He turned to face Alex.

"Well done dude, you kicked my ass" Rocky admitted

"He does know moves other than scratch"

"I'll beat you next time", Rocky stated ignoring Alex's comment, "I'm heading to the Center, to get Bruce healed up."

Alex watched Rocky walk towards the gate, and turned to look at a smug looking Kyle.

"This could work.."


	3. Chapter 3: Baron Woods

**Baron Woods**

A week had passed since Alex had defeated Rocky, he had battled some others in the crowd afterwards and had defeated them all, including Saria and her Squirtle – Missy. He was beginning to develop a bond with Kyle, and Alex was surprised with how skilled his companion was, he executed his tactics perfectly and was happy he was given him, instead of a Treecko or a Turtwig. Alex and Kyle had been training for the week leading up to their departure from Hyresta, often battling other starter trainers who hadn't left yet. Their training had paid off as Kyle dominated the other starters with his recently learned vine whip. Alex felt with Kyle's new move, they were ready to leave on their journey with Rocky and Bruce.

Alex's mom Cynthia was sat watching the TV with watery eyes, she could hear her son packing upstairs. She wished he wouldn't leave, that he'd just stay with her in Hyresta where she knew he was safe. But this was Alex, and this was his dream he had worked so hard for. She wiped a tear from her eye as she changed the channel from a cooking show to the news. Her eyes widened in shock at the images that flickered on the screen in front of her, there were pictures of a burnt down Pokemon Center in Zhao City, the capital of Omnes. She stared in disbelief as the news reporter began to speak.

"These shocking images show the remains of a Pokecenter in Zhao City, evidence suggests this horrific act was committed by a crime syndicate who call themselves 'Team Quartz'. The Center was robbed of all pokemon, and then burnt to the ground – killing everyone inside. More to come after the break."

Alex ran down the stairs with his black rucksack packed with things for his journey, such as spare clothes and food for him and Kyle. He strolled into the living room to be met with the teary eyes of his mother, she pointed at the TV to show him the report she had just witnessed, then pulled him into an embrace.

"Please don't let that happen to you" she whimpered

"I won't" Alex said reassuringly

* * *

After he had dealt with his mother and said his goodbyes, Alex had walked to the edge of town and started to wait for Rocky. They had planned to meet at 9am, but it had been 30 minutes and Rocky hadn't shown up yet.

"Late as usual" Alex moaned to Kyle, who was sat next to him.

Alex was stood on a hill that looked over Hyresta, he looked at the school and then to the few houses this littered the space around it. It was peaceful here. You didn't get that many people, except for the students that enrol every year, but they often stayed within the school grounds. He turned and looked at the dirt path that lead to Baron Woods. His mother had never let him o into the woods, as she said they were too dangerous for "small children", and after all the Beedrill rumours he had heard, she was probably right. Alex felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a panting Rocky, Bruce was clutched to his head. How hadn't Alex heard him?

"Sorry I'm late dude"

"Don't worry about it, let's go"

Rocky put Bruce down so he could walk with Kyle, and they began walking down the path. They were excited, and their excitement could be physically felt in the air that surrounded them. As they walked they watched wild Pidoves and Spearows fly above them, and small Sentret that as soon as they were noticed buried themselves underground to avoid capture.

"Bruce learnt ember by the way, so I could beat you in a match now" Rocky said as they approached the forest opening.

"Doubt it, we could still beat you even if you do have a type advantage" Alex replied laughing, knowing his reply would anger his friend slightly. Rocky looked at Alex sternly before turning his head forward, they were in the forest now. It was dark and eerie, and the faint buzzes of bug type Pokemon could be heard.

"Creepy" they both muttered simultaneously,

Alex looked down at the path in front of him, and saw a small Caterpie making its way across the dirt. He drew a Pokeball, and nudged Kyle with his foot. His Snivy looked forward and noticed the small bug creature, and quickly got into his combat stance.

"Really? A Caterpie?" Rocky said loudly

"Whats wrong with them?" Alex grunted in reply

"They're so weak!"

"Guess I'll have to prove you wrong then"

Rocky sighed, and looked at the Caterpie in front of them. Due to him and Alex talking it had noticed them now. It took note of Snivy's battle stance but instead of fleeing the creature took on one of its own. Alex pulled up the sleeves of his trademark blue hoodie, and nodded at the Caterpie.

"A little fight in you, I like that", Alex commented, "Alright Kyle let's catch us a new teammate".

Without a moment's hesitation the Caterpie fired a String Shot into Kyle, catching him off guard. The web-like substance bound his arms and legs, sending him to the ground. The Caterpie then lunged forward head first, aiming for Kyle again.

"Leer!" Alex roared, Kyle's eyes glinted and the Caterpie fell dazed, he had used the same trick against Bruce.

"Now break that string with Vine whip whilst it's dazed", the vines from Kyle's back broke the surface of the String Shot, and ripped the rest of his body. He then followed with a vine whip from close range that smacked the Caterpie back into the real world. Kyle then wrapped his vines around the Caterpie's body and held it above his head. The wild Pokemon squirmed as it wrestled to try and pry itself free, but to no avail. Alex walked over to the two Pokemon and patted Kyle on the head,

"Well done buddy"

Snivy smirked and looked back at the Caterpie he was holding; it was still trying to break free. Alex took the Pokeball he had got out earlier and tapped the Caterpie on the face with it, sucking him inside. The Pokeball shook for a couple of seconds, but then stopped. Alex picked up the ball and smiled at it, before taking out his Pokedex and scanning the ball.

"Caterpie" the machine said, "Female – Knows String shot and Tackle".

Alex released his new companion from her Pokeball and looked into her large eyes.

"Welcome to the team, Lilith", he said offering a hand to the Bug Pokemon, Lilith crawled up his arm and onto his shoulders, and licked his face slightly. Alex chuckled then recalled her to her Pokeball and placed it on his belt next to Kyle's. Even know he kept him out of his Pokeball, he still felt the need to keep it there, just in case he needed to be recalled quickly.

Alex and Rocky had been walking for around 4 hours, and had gotten lost. The dark forest was even harder to navigate at night, so the young trainers decided to set up camp for the night. They had both brought sleeping bags, but not a tent, so they decided to sleep under the stars. Kyle had collected the wood for their campfire, and Bruce had lit it with his ember. Alex took some Pokefood from his bag and released Lilith as he was doing so, he then gave a block to Kyle and Lilith and watched as they tucked in, and noticed that Rocky had done the same.

"We're going to do some training tomorrow before we leave the forest" Alex announced, Rocky nodding in agreement, The three Pokemon in front of them groaning at the thought of hard work. The trainers laughed at their faces, at turned to face each other.

"Baron Woods isn't as bad as people make it out to be" Rocky said scratching his head

The group fell asleep shortly after, little did they know they were being watched by angry red eyes.

* * *

After waking up early the group was nearing the end of its first training session. Alex had his working on their speed, whilst Rocky had Bruce focusing on his strength. All the Pokemon were tired and sore, and were in need of some rest.

"Alright Bruce were done here" Rocky said, his Chimchar dropping the log he had been lifting and collapsing on the floor, gesturing to Rocky for water. Kyle and Lilith looked at Alex expectedly expecting the same treatment.

"Not yet" Alex exclaimed, "You both are going to spar first, winner gets the first sip of water"

The two Pokemon stared at eachother with tired eyes, each wanting the spoils. The charged at each other with tackles, followed by vine whips, string shots and leers. In the end Lilith ended victorious, she had string shot Kyle's vine whip and tied them together, then tackled him whilst he tried to pry them apart. She stood atop of him, he was still awake just didn't have the energy to move. Lilith then began to glow a white colour. When Alex had opened his eyes, there stood a Metapod. It didn't stand for very long however, as due to its shape- it rolled off the top of Kyle. Alex ran and picked up his newly evolved Lilith.

"Well done girl, I knew you could do it", Lilith's eyes shone with delight at his words.

He looked back at Kyle, "Let's get you both some wat—"

Alex was interrupted by an uncharacteristically screaming Rocky; he turned to see him face to face with a handful of angry Beedrill.

"RUN" Rocky shouted, as he recalled Bruce to his Pokeball. Alex recalled his Pokemon and picked up his bag before joining Rocky in a sprint. They were being chased through Baron Woods. As they ran Alex saw the end of the words in sight, he pointed to it and they both took a sudden left turn towards the exit, they thought they were home-free until one caught up with them, smashing into the back of Alex and sending him crashing to the ground.

"ALEX" Rocky screamed, turning around and running back. The Beedrill had swarmed around the other trainer, slowly making their way in for the kill. Rocky sent out his Chimchar and pointed towards the large group in front of him.

"EMBER" Rocky roared, Bruce sent out a scorching fire attack towards the closest Beedrill, setting its wings alight and sending it crashing to the ground. The rest of the Beedrill scattered at the sight of fire, and flew off into the depths of the forest once more. The lone Beedrill left was screaming in pain as it flapped its wings, desperately trying to put out the fire on its back. Rocky threw a Pokeball at it and it clicked with no struggle.

"Not a fighting type, but whatever" Rocky sighed, and recalled Bruce to his Pokeball. The green haired trainer than ran over to his friend, finding him with minor cuts and bruises. Alex opened his eyes, expecting to see the Beedrill that would take his life. He let out a sign of relief when he saw Rocky and got to his feet.

"Thanks" he said bluntly, as he wiped the dirt off his jeans and the blood from a cut from his face.

"Don't mention it" Rocky replied, nudging his friends arm slightly, Alex winced at the slight punch and recoiled holding his arm.

"Let's get to a Center" Rocky said walking towards the exit of Baron Woods, closely followed by Alex.

* * *

**((Authors Notes: Hey! To the few people who are reading my first story, review if you like it or if you don't, feedback is always welcome! :)**

**Heres the Current Pokemon and Levels of the two Trainers**

**Alex**

**Kyle (Snivy) – Level 10 **_Tackle, Leer, Vinewhip, Wrap_

**Lilith (Metapod) Level 7 **_String Shot, Tackle, Harden_

**Rocky**

**Bruce (Chimchar) – Level 9 **_Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt_

**Buzzby (Beedrill) – Level 14 **_Poison Sting, String Shot, Fury Attack, Focus Energy_**))**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Just An Egg, Right?

**It's Just an Egg, Right?**

Alex was lying down on a couch in Flintrock's PokeCenter, he had come here after making it out of Baron Woods. The Nurse Joy who was now tending to his and Rocky's Pokemon had bandaged him up when he got here, and had disinfected his wounds just in case any of the poison from the Beedrill had gotten into them. He yawned and slowly stretched his arms as he sat upright taking in his surroundings; the Center was fairly large and had many people sitting on couches such as he was, there was also a desk at the back, like most PokeCenters, where you would take your Pokemon and they would be healed within about 15 minutes. He glanced at Rocky who was trying the "moves" on Nurse Joy, but was getting nowhere. All he was doing was making her work slower, and making them wait longer. His newly caught Beedrill – Buzzby was having special treatment on the burns that it had endured, meaning Alex and Rocky would have to wait longer anyway.

After finally getting the message she wasn't interested, Rocky made his way back over to Alex and sat next to him on the Pokeball themed couch.

"How long do we have to wait for now?" Alex spoke, yawning at the same time,

"Huh what?"

"That's the reason you went up there in the first place!"

"Oh shit yeah, I'll just go back"

"No—ugh" he sighed as his friend left him once more, "fucking idiot".

Alex – deciding he didn't want to be left alone again, got to his feet and walked over to the desk where Rocky and Nurse Joy were standing.

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" Rocky said winking to the pretty nurse,

"No, now please go and sit down" she snapped, her eyes not moving from the computer screen she was working on.

"Oh, com—"

"Rocky, go and sit down" Alex interjected, and after a moment of silence he did what he was asked to.

"Sorry about my friend"

"Oh it's fine!" she chirped, seemingly different than the Nurse Joy he had just seen seconds before, "You're Pokemon are ready!" she said fluttering her eyes. She handed him his Pokeballs and watched as he put them on his belt.

"Your asshole-of-a-friend's Beedrill should be ready in about 5 minutes, but I'd be careful if I was him that thing does not seem happy. It took 2 guards to hold it down whilst we applied cream to its burns!" she spoke with concern, "What happened to you anyway?"

Alex smirked at her remark about Rocky, he glanced over at him. He was staring at Alex with envious eyes, this made the smile on his face widen even more.

"That said Beedrill and it buddies attacked me whilst I was training in Baron Woods, Asshole back there saved my behind with his Chimchar"

"Oh my god", the nurse looked at him in shock; she then touched his arm over the desk. Alex's eyes darted to where she was touching him, he wasn't used to female attention like this and he was getting nervous.

"uh.. yeah it was a close one" he swallowed heavily whilst he was speaking.

"Boys are so cute when they get all flustered", the flirtatious nurse licked her lips as she spoke. She quickly turned from him and took two Pokeballs from the Nurse behind her and placed them on the counter, as well as a piece of paper with a number on it.

"They're your friends, be a darling and give them to me" she said gesturing to the Pokeball's on the table, "and this" she picked up the piece of paper, "is for you", she winked as she spoke and placed it in his hand before walking over to a woman asking about her Sentret. Alex opened his hand and looked at the phone number before pocketing it, he picked up the Pokeballs and walked back to Rocky.

* * *

"Here you go dude" Alex handed his friend the Pokeballs, and rocky grabbed them eagerly.

"Buzzby, I choose you!" he yelled

"Corny"

"Shut up"

There petty argument was interrupted by an angry buzz, when both turned their heads they were met by a Beedrill who did not look happy to see either of them.

"Beedrill" he buzzed bitterly, eyes focused on Rocky,

"Welcome to the team Buzzby" Rocky started, "I know you're not fighting type bu—"he noticed the Beedrill had turned from him, his arms crossed. Alex couldn't hold back his laughter and walked outside the Center before he exploded into a fit. Rocky begrudgingly recalled his disobedient Buzzby and joined him outside.

Alex was taking in the sights of Flintrock, the small village was built mainly out of stone – except for the PokeCenter and the PokeMart, it felt weird to Alex as he had been in the modern Hyresta his whole life, so it was a little nerve-wrecking for him. He saw a sign which pointed where the gym was, he nudged Rocky and they began walking towards it. Alex wasn't planning on challenging the gym yet, just wanted to snoop around a little, find out the opening hours amongst other things, the red haired trainer turned to the green haired one whilst they were walking.

"I got that Nurse Joy's number by the way"

"No fucking way man!" Rocky said a hint of betrayal in his voice, "I totally had dibs"

"I didn't hear you say dibs"

"Dibs"

"Fuck you" Alex laughed, "I've got it and I'm gonna arrange a date at some point"

"But what about Saria?" Rocky questioned, "Plus don't forget the fact you suck with women".

"What about her?" he ignored the comment after the question.

"I know you dig her"

"I know, but-"

"And you're still a virgin!" Rocky shouted interrupting him, "do you even know what a vagina looks like?"

"Shut the fuck up man" Alex responded

They turned a corner and an old man sprinted into Alex, sending them both to the ground.

"Woah, hey man watch where you're going" Alex said aggressively, noticing the blue egg in the man's hands.

The old man tried to stand, but stumbled back to his knees. He was cradling the egg in his hands. He tried to stand again but stumbled once more. He outstretched his arms and offered the egg to a confused looking Alex.

"Take it and run", he said his breath loud "Don't let them get it, this egg contains a -" the man coughed and collapsed to the ground. Alex caught the egg and turned to Rocky.

"Don't just stand there", Alex shouted, "Fucking call the police, ambulance, ANYBODY" his voice strained on the last word. Rocky took the phone from his pocket and was about to dial in the numbers until the phone was kicked from his hands. It landed on the pavement and smashed instantly.

"What the fuck dud-"his sentence was stopped with a punch to the face, a man dressed in all black and a green "Q" on his jacket stood before him. He turned to his compatriot, who was dressed, exactly the same, but female.

"Grab the egg"

Alex panicked and froze as the woman walked towards him with outstretched hands, she didn't say anything, only stared at him. Alex looked to the left of him to see a struggling Rocky get to his feet, blood trickling from his lip and onto the pavement below.

"Don't give them that fucking egg" Rocky roared as he lunged himself at the man who punched him, the man drew a gun and pointed it at Rocky's face, stopping his forward motions.

"I said give her the fucking egg" the man said impatiently.

"Lunatone, use Hypnosis on those assholes" a distant voice shouted,

All four of them turned to see a moon shaped Pokemon with glowing eyes, and one by one they fell asleep.

* * *

Alex awoke in a place he'd never seen before; he was laid out on a couch in what appeared to be someone's house.

"Rocky" Alex called out before getting to his feet and walking into another room. He saw Rocky and another man sitting around a table drinking coffee.

"Chill dude I'm right here" he spoke casually, which was strange considering what had just happened, Rocky had a cut down the side of hide face and a swollen lip. The other man stood and offered his hand.

"I'm Dudley", he smiled as he spoke, "I'm the one who saved your asses, and I'm also Flintrock's Gym Leader"

Alex shook his hand and took a seat,

"We arrested the two members of Team Quartz that threatened you" Dudley started, only to be interrupted by an angry looked Rocky

"The bastard's that busted my phone"

Dudley nodded slowly,

"But that old man.." Dudley trailed off "he didn't make it".

Alex and Rocky dropped their heads in silence and continued to listen to what Dudley was saying. That means that egg, he pointed at the blue egg on other stone table next to what appeared to be Alex's two Pokeballs and backpack, is your property now Alex.

His eyes widened, "Why's it mine? I didn't know the guy"

"Your friend here told me the guy told you to take it", Dudley pointed to Rocky.

"I.." Alex said in disbelief, the events of what happened coming back to his mind "I guess.."

"Good!" Dudley changed the subject, "Rocky here also told me you want to challenge the gym, ive got an opening tomorrow at 4, fancy it?" he smiled as he spoke, his skin colour was dark and he had a mop of grey hair that matched his grey eyes. He was youthful – about 24 and wore dark blue jeans and a baggy white top.

"uh.. sure" Alex accepted hesitantly

"I train Rock Types by the way"

"I couldn't have guessed" Rocky interjected.

* * *

Alex and Rocky left Dudley's house and began walking to a nearby field to start training for his Gym Battle, as he walked Alex couldn't take his eyes from the egg that he carried in his hands. It was a light blue colour, a lot lighter than the dark blue of his hoodie but had hazy dark blue spots on it.

"Wonder what's in here that's so precious" Alex looked at Rocky

"Beats me dude, but I hope it looks cool"

They got to the field and sent out their Pokemon, they were all filled in on what had just happened. Even the stubborn Buzzby found himself interested, and stifled a laugh at the part when Rocky was punched, this was met by the disapproving eyes of Bruce and they began fighting with each other, after the situation calmed down and after Kyle and Lilith had given him a scalding about not sending them out to help, he started to train them. They had a lot to do if they were to match the standards of Dudley and his powerful Rock Pokemon.

"Okay Kyle, use Vine Whip!"

"Lilith use Harden", then "String shot to Counter"

"Now use Wrap Kyle!"

Alex looked behind him at the Mysterious Egg whilst his Pokemon were sparring,

"What could be in there" he spoke to himself,

"It's just an egg right?"

**((Authors Notes: Wonder whats in that egg? I do but you don't mwahahahha**

**I feel like this is the best chapter of this so far, even though its not that pokemon-y, but don't worry! the next one will be :D**

**And yes this is my second update of the day and i feel like writing the next chapter now so the next one might be uploaded either tonight of tomorrow!))**


	5. Chapter 5: You Rock Bro

**You Rock Bro**

Alex and Rocky had been training since the night before, Despite not catching any new Pokemon, Alex had evolved Lilith into a Butterfree and she had learnt Gust, Sleep Powder, Confusion and Stun Spore. Alex was proud of her and she knew it, Lilith was glad to have reached her maximum evolution and could now utilise her power properly. Kyle had not evolved yet, but was coming close. He had learnt Leaf Tornado, and his new attack was blitzing the wild Pokemon they were battling in the field. Meanwhile the mysterious egg was still sat on the side of where they were training, nothing interested had occurred with it yet, and Alex wondered whether it was some sort of 'dud'.

Alex wasn't the only person who was training their Pokemon, Rocky was training Bruce and Buzzby despite not challenging the Gym. Bruce had evolved into a Monferno, Rocky was overjoyed with this as he owned his first fighting type. Bruce had also learnt Fury Swipes and Mach Punch. On the other hand Buzzby – who was beginning to do as Rocky says in battle- but still disregarding him completely outside of it, had learnt Twineedle, an attack that Rocky had been on the end of many times since they had been training. He like Alex- Didn't fancy catching any of the wild Pidgeys or Pidoves that filled the area.

"Alright Lilith, use Stun Spore to freeze it in place then use Confusion and bash it into the ground" Alex shouted to the Butterfree that was in an intense battle with a Pidove, despite the latter having a type advantage, it was being completely dominated. Butterfree paralyzed the bird and executed the confusion and bashed it into the ground. The Pidove's skull shattered as it crashed into the ground, leaving a puddle of blood around it.

"That was a bit brutal" Rocky commented,

"Yeah..", Alex sighed before shouting, "Please don't kill it next time Lilith", the Butterfree rolled her eyes before flying back over to Alex.

"I guess you proved me wrong about Lilith being weak" Rocky admitted with his hands shrugged.

"She could kick Buzzby's ass you know that right?" Alex looked at Rocky as he said this, sparking a reaction from him and Buzzby who was hovering behind him.

"No she couldn't"

"Battle me then, 2 on 2"

"After seeing what you did to that Pidove I'd rather not"

"Hahah you're such a scaredy Purrloin" Alex began meowing, much to the distaste of his friend, "We've got 3 hours before the Gym Battle, please".

Rocky shrugged "Fine, you fucking pain in the ass"

They took their positions on the open plain, all the Pokemon had been returned to their Pokeballs. They threw a ball at the same time.

"Kyle" Alex roared

"Buzzby" Rocky shouted

The two faced off to each other, staring -waiting for either trainer to make the first move. Kyle looked at Beedrill with confidence in his hazel eyes, a look that told others he knew what he was doing. Whilst the Beedrill had the look of hate and disgust in its intimidating red eyes (a look everyone had gotten used to), although it wasn't as bad as when he was first released in the Center. It still looked like he would rip off your face given the first opportunity.

"Ladies first" Rocky spoke smirking as he did so,

"You're such a Gentleman" The sarcastic reply was not one Rocky was expecting, and this gave Alex the edge.

During the time rocky was thinking of a reply, Alex shouted "Kyle, use Leaf Tornado and get that bug on the ground!" Kyle quickly opened its mouth and released a flurry of leaves that spun in a circular motion, towards Buzzby. The agile Beedrill had other plans and dodged the attack with ease. Rocky – who had now come back to the real world, barked orders at his Beedrill

"Use Focus Energy, then follow up with a Twineedle"

The Poison Bee Pokemon began to glow as it charged its power, Alex took this as a chance, not a threat.

"Grab it with vine whip whilst it's focusing" He bawled

Kyle executed Alex's orders and grabbed the Beedrill, that was focusing too hard to notice it's foe make a move.

"Now smash it"

Kyle began repeatedly hitting Buzzby into the field below, Rocky realising that his Beedrill was taking a beating recalled him before he was seriously hurt. Alex congratulated Snivy on his victory, before recalling his Pokemon as well.

Rocky was silent as he sent out Bruce, the determined look on his face said what he needed too. Alex sent out Lilith but Rocky wasn't going to be fooled this time, the moment Lilith materialised from the red light contained with the Pokeball, he was sending orders to Bruce.

"Let's make this quick" he stated bluntly, "taunt to get her attention, then whilst she's frustrated get close and use ember". Before she or Alex had a moment to react the Monferno carried out his master's wishes, and quickly knocked out the helpless Butterfree.

"Don't worry girl, there was a type advantage"

Alex spoke as he recalled her and walked up to Rocky, whose face was happy again, after he had taken out Lilith so quickly. Alex offered him his hand,

"Good match", Rocky took his hand and shook roughly,

"I know"

Rocky recalled Bruce and Alex picked up the egg and the backpack with all their gear inside and headed to the PokeCenter.

* * *

Alex was stood on the arena floor of Flintrock Gym, across the dusty field in front of him; Dudley was standing, waving to the crowd of people in the stands around the battleground. It seemed like Rocky was the only one cheering for Alex, he was sat in the far left of the stand to the left of him with his Egg. The Gym silenced as Dudley spoke

"I see you have two Pokemon", Alex looked down to his belt and nodded.

"Then I shall only use two of my own to make it fair", Dudley smiled as he removed one Pokeball from his rock styled belt and placed it on the ground next to him.

The announcer stood in the middle of the field with a megaphone, he spoke into it

"Today we will be enjoying a match between Flintrock Gym Leader Dudley!.." the crowd roared as his name was mentioned, the squeals of small girls could also be heard, causing Alex to cringe and squint his brown eyes. The announcer waited for the sound of the crowd to die down,

"..Versus Hyresta School Graduate Alex", the Gym fell quiet and all that could be heard was cheering from Rocky in the audience, this caused Alex go red with embarrassment.

"If the challenger wins, he shall receive the Smash Badge and a TM for Rock Tomb!" the crowd stayed silent and listened to the words of the announcer,

"There will be no fighting to kill in this Gym battle, if one of the trainers murders the others Pokemon, they will be arrested and prosecuted", the announcer stated, "is that clear?" Dudley and Alex nodded.

"THEN LET THE MATCH BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN" the announcer yelled as he ran from the middle of the circle, to the safety of the stands. Dudley sent out his Bonsly, leading to ooh's and aah's coming from the crowd. Meanwhile Alex had sent out his Snivy and the crowd booed, leaving Kyle shaking with nervousness.

"Looks like he's gone for type advantage folks", the announcer spoke.

"Alright Kyle, use Vine Whip to grab him, and then Leaf Tornado him whilst you have hold of him!"

"Wait for it Bonsly", Dudley's calming tone wound him up,

"How can he be so chilled at a time like this?" Alex thought to himself, and then he saw why.

Kyle had sped over the dusty surface towards the Bonsly, and had his vines at the ready. He was about to strike when Dudley spoke calmly again.

"Fake Tears"

The Bonsly started to scream and fell to the floor, tears flooding from its eyes. Kyle stopped his attack at looked down at the crying mess at his feet.

"Kyle, no it's a trap!" Alex shouted but it was too late. The Bonsly had used a Low Kick and grounded its foe, then jumped to its feet and used Rock Tomb, encasing Kyle in a tower of rocks. The crowd roared at this tactic Dudley had used many times before.

"Welcome to the big leagues", Dudley spoke, staring into Alex's eyes, the calm façade replaced with one of eagerness and thrill.

Kyle emerged from under the rock pile and stood shaking, his body cut and bruised from the unexpected attack, the Bonsly on the other hand was stood facing the crowd, thinking its foe had been knocked out.

"Quick Leaf Tornado whilst it isn't looking"

Kyle used all the power he had left to shoot a powerful blast of leaves at the celebrating Bonsly, it dropped to the ground on impact and so did Kyle, both being unable to Battle. Dudley clapped his hands together,

"Well done" he paused, "but you haven't seen nothing yet"

Dudley recalled his Bonsly and sent out the Lunatone that was used to put him, Rocky and the Quartz Grunts to sleep the day before. Alex recalled Kyle and sent out Lilith, the Butterfree flew up span around then came back down just above the dusty ground,

"This is an interesting matchup", the announcer commented, "Butterfree's weakness to Ro—" he was interrupted by Dudley,

"Hypnosis"

"Close your eyes Lilith, and use your Gust to blow the dust in its eyes"

The Lunatones eyes began to glow as Lilith closed her eyes, she could feel the waves of hypnosis penetrating through her eyelids, it made her drowsy, but was too weak to make her fall asleep completely. She then used Gust and swept dust into the eyes of the Lunatone, causing it to blink rapidly, as soon as she felt the Hypnosis stop she opened her eyes once more.

"Confusion Throw" Alex yelled, it was a tactic he had cooked up whilst training with Lilith, she grabbed the Lunatone and threw it into the stands, sending the audience fleeing from the spot it was heading. The Moon Pokemon collided with the seating and made a 'CRASH'

Once the dust cleared, everyone opened their eyes to see a knocked out Lunatone, and some destroyed chairs.

"AND THE WINNER IS ALEX" the crowd began to cheer him now, after seeing his tactical win the audience had got behind him. Alex raised his hand to the screaming people who applauded him, he noticed Dudley walking towards him badge and TM in hand.

"You rock bro" he paused and looked at the remains of the stand "I did not see that coming"

"Sorry about your Gym.." Alex averted his eyes,

"Happens more than you think", Dudley replied with a wink. He handed Alex his prizes and raised the winners hand in the air.

"Give him a big round of applause"

* * *

It was midnight now, and Alex was sat in his hotel room. Rocky had gone to his own room and Lilith and Kyle were sleeping after their long day, the Egg sat there next to them. Alex fidgeted with the piece of paper in his hands, and picked up his mobile from the bedside table next to him, and began to dial the numbers on the piece of paper, he lifted the phone to his ear after he clicked call.

"Ring Ring-Ring Ring-Ri—Hello?" A soothing voice spoke down the other end of the line

"Hey uh..Nurse Joy? It's me Alex"

"The one who got attacked by the Beedrill?"

"That's the one" Alex smiled

"Hey cutie! I wondered when you'd finally call me, and my first name is Robyn—Robyn Joy"

Alex blushed when she mentioned the word 'cutie',

"Listen uh.. Robyn, I was wondering if you uhh.. wanted to uhh.. you know.. go on a date sometime? Like erm.. tomorrow at 8 maybe?" he spoke nervously,

"I thought you'd never ask! We'll meet at the Red Gyarados, it's the nicest restaurant in town!" she said, rather forward in her advances.

"It's a date"

"Ok see you then" she chirped happily.

Alex put down the phone and lay back on the bed,

"That went better than expected" he grinned to himself.

* * *

"What are we going to do Rick", a female dressed in black said in terror, as tears formed in her eyes "I didn't count on Dudley showing up and arresting us". She paced back and forwards in the cell block they had been placed in. The lime green Q on her jacket was now barely visible, after darkness had swallowed the room almost an hour ago.

"Well first you calm down Lucy", Rick spoke sternly, his black eyes piercing hers.

She stopped her crying and looked him in the eyes.

"First we get out of here" he took a hand grenade out of his jacket pocket, and pulled the pin before throwing it out of the cell bars. The grenade exploded a fair distance away from them, but still caused the left wall of their cell to fall down. Rick then climbed through the hole, grabbed the guard that was bleeding out on the floor then proceeded to beat him until his lifeless body was all that remained. By the time Rick was finished with him, the guard didn't look like a person anymore, his face was mashed and parts of his skull could be seen. Rick removed the eyes from the guard and dropped them to the ground, proceeding to stamp on them.

"Don't fuck with me" he growled, scowling at the motionless body in his hands.

He dropped the bloody corpse, staining the cold rock floor a blood red, he then wiped his hands on the guard's shirt and took the gun from his belt, as well as the keys to the chest that held their Pokémon. Lucy watched what her companion was doing but stayed silent, she didn't want to feel the rage of her partner, trust her to be paired with an ex-serial killer. Rick turned to her with a bloody face and stared into her soul.

"Then we get that Phione egg"

* * *

**((Authors Notes: Thats all for tonight folks!, tune in tomorrow-maybe xD**

** still waiting for my first review.. *sigh..* **

**im really enjoying writing this, and i hope you people are enjoying reading it**

**i'll see you next time I update**

**Peace out bros ~ Sketchy**

_**Updated Pokemon Level list**_

**Alex**

**Kyle (Snivy) – Level 16 **_Tackle, Leer, Vinewhip, Leaf Tornado_

**Lilith (Butterfree) Level 17**_ Stun Spore, Gust, Sleep Powder, Confusion_

**Rocky**

**Bruce (Monferno) – Level 17 **_Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Ember, Taunt_

**Buzzby (Beedrill) – Level 16 **_Poison Sting, String Shot, Fury Attack, Focus Energy_**))**


	6. Chapter 6: One EnJOYable Night

**One EnJOYable Night**

The next morning, Alex had left his Pokémon and the egg in the care of Rocky. He was planning on spending some of his gym winnings on a suit, so he didn't turn up to his date with Nurse Joy looking like a homeless person. The rest he was going to spend at the Pokemart, on potions and other healing items for when they sent off on the next leg of their journey. The next town over – Swiftport- was accessible through a route of plains, it wasn't too difficult to get across, it just took a while to get through them. The main threat was the Mareep that roamed the area, whilst they weren't particularly powerful, that had a knack of paralyzing Pokémon. Other wild Pokemon Alex believed to be there were Rattatas, Sentret, Machops and Bellsprouts amongst others. According to his Pokedex Snorlaxes and Tauros could also be found on the route, although it was rare.

"_A powerful Pokémon like that would come in handy_", Alex thought to himself

After leaving the small hotel Alex had made his way down the street to the PokeMart. The blue building shone brightly in the morning sun, lighting up the grey buildings that stood around it. PokeMarts – as their name suggested, sold goods to do with Pokémon. Such as antidotes, full heals, revives and pokemon food. However it also doubled as a market for humans and sold their goods as well: like fruit, soda, chocolate, trading cards and a certain good Alex needed to purchase if things went his way tonight.

The bell chimed as Alex walked through the automatic glass door, the mart was fairly empty, the only people inside were the cashier and an elderly lady looking at flower seeds in the far corner of the store. He picked up a basket and gazed around the store. There were three aisles, each labelled on what consisted within them. They were 'Pokemon Items', 'Food' and 'Other'. Alex went into the first aisle, scanning the shelves. He took some Potions, Paralyze Heals and PokeFood and placed them into the basket he had picked up upon entry. He proceeded to the next aisle and placed in the basket some snack food for him and Rocky whilst they were traveling; such as Magikarp Sticks and Grumpig Scratching's. He then made his way over to the 'Other' aisle, and watched as the Old Lady finally picked some seeds and began walking towards the till. Alex pushed his red hair to the side nervously and began fumbling his hands across the pharmacy section of the aisle. He spotted what he was looking for and picked up a pack, holding in his shaking hands. The box was blue and had the words 'Protect your Onix' written on the packaging. Alex had never bought condoms before and wasn't sure if he really needed them for tonight, but didn't want to be unprepared.

"_What if it leads to use having sex?"_ Alex contemplated in his mind,

"_I've never had sex before_" he thought nervously, what would she think of him and she finds out? He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and placed the box beneath the other items in his basket.

He placed his items on the counter in front of the cashier. The worker looked younger than himself, about 16, and had jet black hair that fell over her eyes. Alex could not see anything above her mouth, but noticed she had a pale face and full pink lips. The gothic cashier began to scan Alex's items and put them in a plastic bag with a Pokeball on. All was going well until the cashier stopped her movements and stared at the blue box in her hands, Alex's heart stopped as she held them.

"Getting lucky tonight?" she said to him monotonously, a twisted smile appearing on her ghostly face. Alex blushed heavily and hid behind his own mop of crimson hair, this was the part he dreaded. He stayed silent as the worker put the box in his bag.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed", she began as robotic as before "at least you're getting some"

Alex couldn't face her, he looked down at his shoes and stayed that way until she finished. He didn't look up when he paid her; he took his bags and walked towards the door still facing the ground. That was the most uncomfortable he'd been in his entire life.

Alex then visited the Tailors, and bought a suit. He left the shop looking different than he did when he entered. The blue hoodie, black jeans and black converse and been removed, and in its place was a black 3 piece suit, with a white waistcoat and shirt, as well as a black tie. Alex felt like a completely different person, the shyness that once lingered over him now replaced with confidence. It was funny how much a change in clothing affected you as a person.

* * *

After saying his goodbyes to his Pokémon and promising them a full day of training and adventure tomorrow, he left them in Rocky's care once more and left to find the 'Red Gyarados'. Alex had combed his usually scruffy red hair, it took on a new wavy look and was softer than usual. Upon reaching the restaurant Alex stepped inside, the place screamed romantic and he knew the meal was going to be expensive. The restaurant was large and flat, and contained many people sat and enjoying their meals, most in couples. The fabric on the wooden chairs and the carpet were a crimson red colour, and the stone walls were painted with roses and small Luvdiscs. The main piece was in the middle of the restaurant however, this was where a Gyarados ice sculpture stood, red liquid in the basin around it. Alex assumed this was wine. As well as never having sex before, he was also not a big drinker. He had sat and drank a few cans with Rocky before, but that didn't happen too often. Alex snapped out of his daydreaming when he noticed a wave come from a table in the middle of the room next to the ice sculpture, after closer inspection he realised it was Robyn Joy and walked over to sit with her. After approaching Alex took note of what she was wearing, the nurse uniform was replaced with a plain black dress that left little to the imagination, the top of her breasts were exposed and Alex had difficulty looking away. Her hair was the same as it had been the day he had met her, the typical nurse joy style, except her hat was not there.

"Woah look at you" she spoke flirtatiously, "you dressed for the occasion"

"uh..I could say the same to you" Alex spoke, wiping his forehead.

"Still nervous around me?" she winked, "let's get some wine down you"

Alex nodded and took the glass that she offered to him, he swilled it around and looked up to see she had raised hers to him,

"To a good night"

There glasses clinked and they began their meal.

* * *

Alex now found himself outside of Joy's apartment building, the stone colossus towered above the other houses, and it was easily the tallest building in the area. After a successful 'date' Alex had offered to walk Robyn home, to which she accepted. The wine had eased Alex's nerves throughout the night and he was now finding it easier to talk around her, avoiding the unnecessary "umm's" and "ahh's" that had riddled his speech with her beforehand.

"Soo..", she winkied leaning against the wall in the lobby, "fancy coming upstairs for some coffee?"

"Sure" Alex nodded and followed her into the elevator.

Her apartment was small and consisted of three rooms. The first being a sort of living space/ kitchen area, the carpet was pink and the walls were white. On the left of the room stood a table that looked like a Pokeball, there were two chairs placed next to it. On the right was a kitchen unit with a microwave and an oven, but no coffee maker. Alex knew exactly what she was hinting at, but for some reason checked it there was one anyway. The second room was her bedroom; it was small and consisted of walls and carpet in the same style as the living room. All that was in here was a double bed with pink sheets and a stone beside table with a picture of a Chansey in a frame resting upon it. The third room was a generic looking bathroom with nothing specific to note.

After entering and closing the door, Alex turned to find the Nurse's face close to his own. She reached behind him and turned the key before pushing him gently into the door. She pushed her face forward and locked her lips with Alex's; the kiss was heated and passionate and continued for a couple of minutes. She eventually pulled away and stared into Alex's eyes lustfully.

"Let's take this to the bedroom"

She grabbed the end of his tie and began to walk backwards towards the open door of the bedroom. Alex followed her motions and walked with the direction she was pulling; he had no control over himself and found himself sat on the bed looking up at her.

Robyn pushed him so he was lying down, and sat legs apart on his stomach, revealing her perfect legs. She lustfully pressed her lips into his again, and the two collided once more. Alex moved his hands to her smooth face as she did this, and kissed back. She sat up again and gestured to her back with her hands. Alex sat up, picked her up by her ass and put her on his lap instead of his stomach, so he could move more freely. He nervously stared into her eyes as he reached around to her back and grabbed the zip, he pulled but it jammed the first time, due to him being inexperienced. She giggled as he tried again, this time successfully unzipping the dress. It fell from her body revealing her large breasts and her small pink nipples; she had not been wearing a bra. He stared at them, unsure of what to do next.

"Don't worry", she spoke sensually, "You can touch" lust filled the nurses voice.

Alex nodded nervously, lifted his right hand and slowly took hold, he squeezed making Robyn moan as he did so. Feeling more confident after her reaction he moved his head closer and took the nipple of the breast he was holding into his mouth, sucking it slightly before biting it softly. This sparked another moan from the nurse, who began to grind his lap slowly, teasing him.

Whilst Alex was playing with her breasts, Nurse Joy began unbuttoning his shirt and removing his tie, revealing his lean but muscular body. Alex took his face from her assets and reached into his pocket, revealing a condom from the pack he had purchased earlier, she took her lingering eyes from his chest and looked at the packet he held in his hands.

"I know this is your first time", she began taking the condom from his hands and ripping it open.

Alex was silent as he watched her movements.

"You can tell with the way you're so unsure, and the way you jammed my zip", she took the condom out of the wrapper and stared lustfully into his eyes.

"I'll make this a first time you'll never forget"

They kissed again, before they began to fully undress one another.

* * *

After waking from his steamy night with Nurse Joy, Alex had let her know that he was continuing his journey. He had promised to call her and meet her again sometime, to which she had agreed. He kissed her before he left and walked back to the hotel during the early hours of the morning. The Taillows chirped as he made his way through the rocky city, Alex listened to their tunes as he walked and began to think. He wasn't sure whether he would actually call her again, he still harvested feelings for Saria, but wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of ditching Nurse Joy, plus the fact that he would have constant reminders of her in every city, considering they all looked the same.

"I wonder if they're all as dirty as Robyn", Alex chuckled to himself as he walked down the crumbled pavement by himself.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he thought about his journey and where he was going, he had another 16 gym badges to obtain. He looked down at the boulder shaped badge that he had buttoned onto his suit the night before. He smiled at the memory of the feeling he got after winning. The flying gym awaited him next in Swiftport, to beat the leader there he needed to train harder than he ever had before, and due to the weaknesses in his team to flying types, he needed a new team member.

"I could really do with one of those Snorlaxes" he began "or a Tauros!" he paused

"or maybe that weird-ass egg will hatch soon?" he asked himself as he reached the hotel doors.

**(( Author's Notes: Something a little different for you all today, expect the next load of chapters to be about training and battling and stuff,**

**hope you enjoyed this steamy little encounter anyways, ive never writeen anything like this before and im not quite sure what i think of it.**

**Anyway! thanks for following my story! im looking at you Koten123 and Alex2534 :D**

**And thanks to Koten123 for his review, i tried to be more descriptive in this chapter, let me know how i did?**

**I'll see you next time I update! ~Sketchy))**


End file.
